Pups save a computer pup
With owen a pup now he has a job of the computer technician pup can owen be able to come to terms with his new life or is it too much it was a bright sunny day in adventure bay and owen was just waking up owen i look different and why am i in a puphouse owen walks to his sink and looked in the mirrior owen funny im a pup just then he hears ryder calling owen how do i open my pup door Owen was trying to figure out how to open his door when rocky walked up to his puphouse rocky owen ryder need us are you coming owen i dont know how to open my pup house door rocky just press the blue button the pup door opened and there stood owen rocky come on ryder will be wordering where we are owen and rocky run to the lookout and standed in line chase paw patrol ready for action ryder ryder ok pups mayor humdinger needs us he was trying to open his lair door when it didn't work ryder so i need rocky i need you to try to use something to open the door after try to fix it rocky green means go Ryder paw patrol is on a roll when ryder and rocky leave owen heads to his pup house owen right i need to get used to my doggy lifestyle owen sits on his swivl chair and turn to face the computer after half an hour zuma knocks owen come in zuma owen evervest needs you owen what for zuma well jake has a computer and it has broken owen ok tell her im on my way zuma thanks dude she will be pleased owen turns his pup house into his pup vehicle then he runs to get his gear and uniform on in the dressing room when he gets there evervest owen thank you for coming owen your welcome owen hi jake whats happened? jake well i ordered a laptop from the shop and then when i tried to switch it on it didnt load owen ill take a look at it Owen checks for something out of place jake is it really broke owen? owen its hard to tell popups keep coming on owen ill need to take it back to the lookout jake ok but return it at ten to six i need it owen ill try owen then goes back to the lookout owen right time to get this sorted out he then gets his mermory stick and installs it on the stick owen right now ill need to install this on the computer owen then goes on his computer and installs it owen right time to close this popup owen closes all the popups and quickly clicks popup blocker owen there now to go to jake owen drives back to jakes evervest jake owens back jake awsome lets see if he has fixed my laptop owen hi jake good news ive fixed the popups jake ok thanks owen your welcome owen then passes the laptop to jake everest thanks owen licks him on his cheek jake awww eveverst do you have a crush on owen evervest yep the day ended with evervest cuddling owen and then falling asleep